


Possibilities

by Killjoy_shipper



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Confession, Feelings, Love, M/M, Romance, VictUuri, Victuri, expression, possibilities
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-26
Updated: 2016-11-26
Packaged: 2018-09-02 10:13:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8663557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Killjoy_shipper/pseuds/Killjoy_shipper
Summary: When Yuuri decided to explore how possibilities work in his favor, it was a matter of time to be embarrassed once more. But, as he understood on his own, exposing himself can lead to the desired outcome...





	

It was a quiet night in Japan, where the two boys were sleeping together, as usual. But, one of them decided to crawl out of bed and reach the computer. He pressed the button to turn it on, as he wore his glasses and moved a little further so that Victor wouldn't wake up. He had been training so hard, since he wanted to stay in shape and dance that duet with Yuuri that he craved so much, so he deserved some sleep.  
  
The young skater found the file that he wanted, "Our story". Then, he started typing. That's what he did every night, when Victor was asleep. He had his own, personal diary where he kept all the moments he wanted to remember. Everything started the moment that this good-looking foreign guest, as his dad had called him, arrived at Hasetsu. That glorious meeting with a naked world-famous skater that had changed his life was his first desire to write everything down, and of course there was a password.

This file contained everything. All of their days together at the Ice castle, their quiet nights at Yuuri's home, their walks at the beach and their romantic adventures during their trips around the world for the Grand Prix Final. There were also many details on Yuuri's feelings when Victor managed to mesmerize him again and again with his blue eyes, his touch, his skating. _His skating..._ This was the first time to feel something deep that he couldn't describe with accuracy. It could have been admiration, or surprise, or even love at first sight! Who would have known that this would develop into something more?

That night, Yuuri had felt the need to escape from the limits of reality and describe his world of emotions. That feeling when Victor was constantly hugging him, even if there was no specific reason for it, oh well that made him ecstatic. The sight of his boyfriend practice was actually a fantasy that came true. And, all of these thoughts were now at a computer file, but more importantly, in his memories. Anyone could see it in his eyes that he believed in the realization of the impossible, since he had done it himself.

He wrote about possibilities, and how unlikely it is for them to come true. He described how the expression of his inner world had slowly led up to this moment, and how much the probability to touch his dream was affected by this display of emotions. And, all of his thoughts had reached the same conclusion. Victor was the one who taught him how to feel, and share it with the people he cared about. It was absolutely incredible that he had managed to accomplish that, since he had spent his entire life hiding from the truth and restraining himself as far as it comes to emotional expression.

And, that exact possibility was now touching his shoulder. Victor was awake, caressing Yuuri's body. _Wait, why is Victor awake? Does he know what I'm writing? This isn't happening..._

"Yuuri, what are you doing so late at night? It's 5:30 in the morning...", he said, leaving the young skater speechless.

"Um, I-I...", he didn't manage to finish his thought before he noticed a pair of blue eyes staring at him.

"Come on, I know that you've been writing stuff for over two months, basically since we started sleeping together. Did you really thing I wouldn't notice?", he asked.

"I guess you're right. I am embarrassed about it, okay?", Yuuri replied, making his boyfriend smile.

"My little katsudon, I've seen you naked, I've explored your entire body and you didn't want to tell me that you're writing about your feelings and the possibilities that come true?", the Russian skater wondered, after having made a pretty convincing point.

"Yeah, this makes sense... Wait a second. How do you know about the possibilities? Did you, by any chance, read what I wrote?", the young athlete panicked in the thought of him taking his laptop and discovering that file.

"It's not my fault! You shouldn't have chosen my name as a password!", he said as they both blushed. "Now, would you like me to show you how possibilities can work in your favor? Because, I am pretty good at demonstrating the right... um... actions for each scenario.", he continued.

"That offer seems quite intriguing, one could say...", Yuuri said, entirely embarrassed from their previous talk. And so the rest of the night went on, until the next morning found them snuggling under the bed sheets.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!!! I hope that you enjoyed this, since I'm not experienced enough with this fandom. I would appreciate it if you left me a comment with your opinion on this story, so that I can improve my writing. Thank you!!!


End file.
